Love In Idris
by PeetaxKatniss4ever
Summary: Princess Clarissa Morgenstren has always had an easy life, but that all changes when the lightwoods come to visit. With the news of her betrothel to Jace Lightwood, Clarissa has to learn to cope with her problems, for the sake of their two kindoms. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my re-write of Rome In Love, because I got some comments that it was in-accurate so here is the hopefully more accurate version! Hope you guys like it! ****Disclaimer****: I DON NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! No matter how much I wish I did **

**Visitors**

"Princess, your father wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Sophie. Please tell him I will be there shortly," Clarissa smiled politely at her head servant, Sophia Johns, before turning to put her sketch pad down. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sophie leave her chambers.

Sighing, she stood, brushing off her flowing skirts as she went to see what her father wanted.

When she arrived at the throne room, there were guards awaiting her. _Strange,_ she thought. _They don't look familiar..._ brushing it off, she entered the large room. And almost stopped in her tracks.

There were two more thrones next to her parents, with a middle aged man and what she presumed to be his wife. Next to them stood three stunning looking teenagers, most likely her and her brother's ages. She tried to ignore them as she proceeded to her fathers throne.

"Father, you wish to speak with me?"

Valentine Morgenstern grinned at his daughter.

"Clarissa! Dear, I'd like to introduce you to King Robert Lightwood, and his wife Maryse Lightwood. They are the rulers of an area in America. They and their children will be staying with us for a while for business. Oh and of course, these are their three children," He motioned to the teenagers. "Prince Alec, the eldest of the trio," The tallest boy with midnight hair and deep ocean eyes nodded. "Prince Jace, who is your brothers age," The golden haired angel nodded, a smirk on his lips and mischievous in his golden eyes. "And finally, Princess Isabelle, who is your age."

"Pleased to meat you," She curtsied at them, keeping my voice void of emotion. "I am Princess Clarissa Morgenstern. Welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Oh it's lovely to finally meet you Princess. Thank you for letting us stay in your home. I hope we're not a bother to you." Robert Lightwood said, with a warm smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course you are not you're highness. I am glad to have you." He nodded at her, and she turned to her parents.

"Clarissa," Her mother's sweet voice filled the room. "Have you seen your brother? No one seems to know where he is."

Clarissa chuckled shaking her head. "He is most likely out hunting again. He mentioned something about the lake by the town of St. Xavier's this morning." She replied, rolling her eyes.

She could hear Isabelle chuckle across the room. Turning her head Clarissa grinned at the girl.

"Oh it's so nice to have another girl around here who understands me!" Isabelle laughed, walking over to stand next to her.

Valentine and Robert rolled their eyes, along with Isabelle's brothers, while Jocelyn and Maryse just gave each other knowing looks.

"You girls may be excused. Supper is at six o'clock. Dorthea will come to get you." Jocelyn said. Clarissa nodded at her, and beggin to walk out with Isabelle when her father's booming voice stopped her.

"Clarissa! Darling will you show the boys to their chambers, seeing as you're brother is not present to do so." She nodded and motioned for them to come with her.

When they were all outside, Clarissa turned to them all.

"Okay, just so we're straight, I do not like being formal, so please save that for the adults. Now boys I'll show you our spare chambers, and then Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy."

"And then Izzy, I'll show you yours, and if you'd like I can give you all a tour."

Alec raised his eyebrows at Jace and shrugged his shoulders. Jace grinned, turning to the girls.

"A tour would be lovely, Clarissa." She narrowed her eyes at him, and Izzy's smile broadened.

``You know, I think you are the first girl who has not melted on spot for that guy.`` She laughed at that, shaking her head.

``It`s about time, too.`` Alec said under his breath. Jace spoke up.

``Oh, come on who can`t resist this,`` Clarissa could picture him gesturing at himself. ``Honestly. You must be blind!``

She rolled her eyes at him again, and stopped outside of two sets of doors.

``Here you are! Bye!`` She said in a rush. She couldn`t get away from him sooner.

``What about the tour!`` He shouted after the girls retreating forms.

``I`ll leave that for Seb! I don`t have time anymore.`` She yelled over her shoulder.

The girls ran off laughing, ending up by a door right next to Clarissa`s.

`` You can stay here, the one to your right`s my chambers.``

``Awesome! Hey where`s your fitting room, I really need some new dresses. I wasn`t a loud to bring most of mine.``

They laughed, and Clarissa began dragging her down the hall.

``Right here. Down four doors from our chambers, I made sure of it.`` Izzy laughed at her and entered the room.

``Whoa! This room is huge...``

``Yeah, I kind of had them convert four old rooms that no one used and add them on to the original one.``

When they were done admiring the fabric and shoes, it was already Six, and Dorthea was ready for them.

``And now, for the longest most terrible dinner of your life.`` She heard Izzy mutter under her breath. _Oh boy_... she thought.

**There you have it! Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**-4everclacexoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own the mortal instruments! It's all Cassandra Clare 3 okay so I don't want to bore you guys so here is the second chapter of Love In Idris:**_

Love In Idris

Clary P.O.V.

Isabelle and I had been going through my dresses and accessories in my closet for a half hour now, trying to find something to wear. Seeing as this was our first official dinner with both families, we thought we'd dress up a bit more than usual.

"So Clary, I was thinking and my brother is a player, ok?" I nod my head. It wasn't surprising he had a sort of, how do you say it? I guess just the atmosphere around him gives off some impression or something.

"Anyway, how would you feel, that being the only girl that doesn't melt at his touch, about playing a bit with his head?"

I look at her confused. "I'm not sure I understand Izzy…"

Isabelle sighed and came out from the closet to look at me.

"I'm saying," She began. "That you should act interested in him, you know flirt a bit make lead him on… totally toy with his emotions! It will be great. I promise!"

Thinking about it for a moment, I realize that it could actually. Get back at him for all the girls he's messed with…

"Okay. You've got a deal," I say smiling at her.

She squealed and grabbed my hands.

"Okay so since we're already late for dinner, lets make the entrance grand. Now I need the perfect dress for you…"

She went off muttering about perfect this and that and finally, she immerged from the grand closet.

"What about this?" Izzy squealed, again, holding up a single shouldered blue floor lenth dress. It was beautiful and had a flowing skirt. Attached on the shoulder was a loose piece of silky fabric that hung behind your dress. The top half that ended an inch or so above the waist was all flowers.**(A/N: Pic on my profile)**

"Wonderful! Okay my hair and makeup are done, and there are shoes that go perfect with the dress right," I looked around for a second in my closet. "Aha! Here…"

"Great okay so I have my dress picked out in my chambers, so I'll have my maids help me while you get yours to get that on you, okay? Good!"

She left in a hurry, two maids trailing behind her. I laughed, and had Sophie go tell my father and mother there was a delay in the fitting room. Mean while, Amillia, my second in charge servant helped me into my dress.

Ten minutes later, Izzy was waiting outside with Dorthea and Sophie at her sides, in a long flowing red gown with half an inch straps, that attached to the dress with gold rings. Her hair, unlike mine which was up in a French twist with a few curls hanging to frame my face, was flowing down her back, with her bangs pulled in to a braid at the back of her head.

"It's about time princess, your father is quite impatient and if you keep him waiting any longer the consequences may not be all to great…" Dorthea said in a stern tone. I roll my eyes at the mention of father's patience, but follow non-the-less as the maids lead us to the dinning hall.

"Here we go Clary," Izzy whispers to me. "Don't mess up! This is important, remember."

I nod and walk tall and proud through the wide carved doors.

"Oh I apologize for being late, mother, father," I look at them nodding my head, an innocent smile on my face. "Magnus wasn't there this evening, and I had trouble finding a dress."

They gave me a stern look, so I pouted, knowing they'd cave in soon enough. And I was right because not a moment later did my mother sigh and gesture for me to sit in the seat across from Jace. _Perfect…_ I thought. I look at Izzy as I sat down, giving her a secret smile.

"Sebastian! Good to see you brother, out hunting again I presume?" I acknowledge my brothers presence. He chuckles, shaking his head. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Isabelle eyeing him up and down. I smirk at her across the table.

"Yes indeed I was. In fact I actually caught…" I blocked out his voice and looked across at Jace who was having a very serious looking descusion with Alec. The adults were exchanging small talk between each other and Isabelle seemed to have captured Sebastian's attention after he realized I wasn't interested in his catch of the day.

Jace looked over at me then, and I gave him a flirtatious smile. I'd done this before, many times in fact. Boys were always over me, trying to win my heart. Mother and father had been searching for a husband for me the past year, though I'm only seventeen.

"So Clarissa, what do you do for fun around here?" Jace asked breaking me from my thoughts. He smirked at me, and I grinned right back.

"Actually," I lower my voice so only he can hear me. "I get around, you know, plenty of single men out there looking for a good time."

I winked at him, and giggle, turning to make conversation with Alec. I could see Jace with his eyebrows raised, and that smirk still in its place.

"So Alec, you're the oldest of you three I understand?" I began.

"Sadly, yes," He replied. "I have to put up with the bickering that goes on between these two. I swear it's nerve racking being in the same room with them sometimes."

I laugh at that. Alec seemed really nice, but there was something about him, like he was hiding something. _Eh, it's probably just my imagination… _I thought.

Father cleared his throat then, and everyone's head turned to him.

"Now children I am sure you are wondering why the Lightwood family is staying here," He looked at us, all nodding our heads. "Well it is my honor to announce that my daughter, Clarissa Morgentstern is to wed Jace Lightwood."

I felt my jaw drop in shock. I laugh, and speak up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly, could you please repeat that?"

My mother sighs, and takes my hand.

"Clarissa, I understand that you don't exactly like the concept of getting married. And I understand that you don't know Jace very well, but this is important for us to have you marry him, darling! You'll have plenty of time to get to know him over the next month. That is why they're staying with us. Please don't be to upset."

I shook my head and look over at Jace who seemed to be having a hard time grasping the concept as well.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I- I need some time to think this over…" with out waiting for a response I got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I sigh, plopping down on my bed. It made sense now. They'd stopped badgering me about marrying because they had found me a husband already. Why? Why not Sebastian? Why not Alec marry? Why Jace and I? We are not the oldest! I turn, gazing out the window at the stars and the bright full moon.

Getting up I look in my closet for my night gown, deciding it best to sleep instead of staying up all night worrying. Finding my favorite sleep wear, I lock the door to my chambers and pull it on. It was a gift from my grandmother, and it always helped me sleep. It was a pink flowing, one shoulder gown, with a white fabric underneath. **(A/N Pic on profile)**It looked dressy and possibly to much like a day gown for sleeping in but that's what grandmother made it for. It was like my lucky sleep charm.

Climbing under the warm duvet, I lay my head on the pillow, and float off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke with a start, taking in my surroundings. _It was just a dream_, I remind myself. Exhaling, I pull back the large blanket and grab my slippers and sneak out into the empty hall. It was probably around midnight, no doubt everyone was sleeping.

I silently padded down the corridor until I came to a long spiraling stair case. I quickly look behind me to make sure I didn't wake anyone, before climbing up to the glass doors at the top.

As I open the doors, I am overwhelmed by plants from all over the globe. Sitting on the cobble stone bench, I take a moment to think about everything going on in the palace right now.

"I wasn't aware you had a greenhouse here."

Startled I turn to face the voice. Maryse. I smile at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone on my way up." I say sincerely.

Maryse just shook her head and gestured to the space next to me.

"May I?" She asks. I nod my head and scoot over a bit. She sighs, and gingerly takes a seat. "I understand this is all hard on you two. I bet your wondering _why_ it's you two getting married in the first place."

I nod my head again and she continues.

"Well my dear, Alec, being the oldest should inherit the throne as you know," She continued on hesitantly. "But I'm afraid that he is… unable to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Clarissa that my son is playing for the other team." She looks away from me a moment and then carries on with her story.

"Jace is next in line and we haven't found a princess, well lets just say… fit enough to marry him. We contacted your parents, long time friends of ours, because we had heard news that they were looking to wed you as well. Take this as a compliment Clarissa dear, because you are the first Robert and I have approved of to be the new queen of our kingdom."

I nod, again, taking this all in.

"Thank you Maryse-it's okay that I call you that right?"

She laughs at me nodding her head.

"Of course dear. And your welcome."

With that she got up and left disappearing through the doorway. On the way back to my chambers, I think about the conversation that just took place, wondering if I was ready to become a queen.

_**There you go! Thank you for all the feedback you guys! I really appreciate all the help you guys have given me. Also, I am in need a beta, so please get back to me if your interested! Review!**_

_**- 4everclacexoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the criticism I really appreciate it I understand that arranged marriages suck, I totally agree! But this is just how I pictured it going… Don't worry it'll get more interesting later ;) so now I give, JACES P.O.V! You guys totally deserve it :p Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! It is all Cassandra Clare's. oh but I want you guys to know that this is not set in an old time period. It's just Idris in present if it were ruled by a king :P**_

J. P.O.V.

Marry. I have to _marry_ Clarissa Morgenstern. Not that there was much of a problem with that. I mean she was beautiful, curves in just the right places, and those lips… big and full and when she pouts-_Whoa whoa whoa! Stop! Jace Lightwood, since when do you think any one is beautiful? Get a hold of your self dude_… that god damned voice in my head was right. Why did I care what she looked like? I had to marry her.

"Man! You listening to me?" Alec called out waving a hand in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah dude. Sorry just got distracted I guess."

He shook his head at me, and continued on talking.

"So anyway, father said that we are aloud to go hunting this afternoon after lunch, you in?" He asked me.

"Uh, sure why not." He gave me a skeptical look.

"You okay? You don't really seem your self today… is this whole marriage thing-"

"Alec," I cut him off. "I am fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night, 'kay? Relax."

"I'm just saying that you usually are excited about going hunting and what not and-"

I sigh and stop him from his rambling.

"C'mon man, I don't want to be late. We're supposed to meet everyone in the library!" He laughs, and chases me down the hall.

C. P.O.V.

I gathered my skirts as Izzy and I made our way down to the library for a 'family' meeting. We had been strolling through the gardens when Sophie came to bring us to father. _He probably wants to talk more about this whole wedding thing_… I think grudgingly.

Suddenly, the echo of footsteps was heard from behind us and I spun around just in time to see Jace slam right into me, grinning.

"Woops! Didn't see you there Clarissa," He said carelessly.

I smiled innocently up at him with big puppy eyes, when really I felt like yelling at him, accepting his out stretched hand. "No worries Jace."

I didn't let go of his hand when I was standing and just stared deep into his golden eyes. Behind me, someone coughed.

"Oh," Turning I see a very uncomfortable looking Alec and a grinning Isabelle. I wink at her, and she grabs my hand as we run off giggling into the library.

When we get there everyone but the boys, are seated in a semi circle, waiting patiently for us. My mother looked up from the conversation she was having with Maryse and touched my fathers elbow. He turned, seeing me and smiled.

"Clarissa, darling! I am so glad you and Isabelle are here, do you have any idea where the others are? I haven't seen your brother anywhere." He asked curiously.

"Yes," Robert agreed entering our chat. "I haven't seen my sons anywhere either."

"We're all right here!" Came my brother's voice from behind me.

I turn and smile at Jace before sitting gracefully next to Isabelle. Seb followed sitting beside me.

"Great now that you five are here we would just like to announce-"

"Oh brother, more news." I muttered under my breath. Across from me Jace raised an eyebrow, though made no attempt to deny it. Father gave me an apologetic look and continued on.

"We would like to announce that we will be having a royal ball held here on Saturday to publicize the engagement. As well," He carried on. "we need you, Jace and Clarissa, to look like a couple. So please practice that."

He looked around at us expectantly. Rolling my eyes I nod my head, and can vaguely see Jace do the same.

"I have a question," I say.

"Of course, what is that?"

"May Isabelle and I be dismissed to go get me fitted for my dress?"

He chuckled a bit but waved me off.

"Go on, darling. You need to look dashing for this engagement. Everyone will be there!"

I nodded, and made to leave when another thought came to my mind.

"When's the wedding?"

He seemed taken aback that I was interested in the event, but quickly covered it up with a dazzling smile.

"In a month. It is to be held on the nineteenth of December." I nod again and run off with Isabelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Clarissa," My stylist, Magnus Bane said. "you've been engaged, I hear. How's that going for you?"

I sigh and sit on one of the plush pillow seats beside the window.

"Okay, I guess. As good as it can get when you have to marry an asshat."

Isabelle and Magnus laughed at my choice of language. Getting serious, Magnus turned to me.

"So I'm going out on a limb here, and am going to guess that you need something from me."

"Ha, you know me so well Maggie," I said giggling. He glared at his nickname, making me giggle even more. "I need a dress-"

Magnus visibly brightened. "Yay!"

"And of course you're the best we've got, hell you're the best in all of Alicante! Anyway I need to look amazing for this ball, not only for father but to tease Jace as well."

I had explained my whole plan to him about Jace, and he had got a good kick out of it.

"Well don't you worry, I will have that boy falling head over heels for you in no time!"

"But the dress also has to have a long train, so it's not going to be able to reveal a lot of leg." Izzy put in.

I nodded with Magnus. That was the rule for all balls, at least for the important people, that you could only reveal the arms, no legs. It was looked poorly upon otherwise. Why? I did not know.

"Hm, well let me fret about that ladies. Now," He continued. "Clarissa come up here," He gestured to the small elevated space in the centre of the room. "so I can measure you. And then Isabelle dear, I'll do you afterwards."

"Tell me Isabelle," Magnus said, a measuring tape in his mouth. "That brother of yours is kind of cute, huh?"

Her eyes went wide a moment, before she realized what was happening, and a bright smile crept onto her face.

"Yes, and he is far from straight let me tell you that!"

We chatted absently until Izzy and my measuring was done.

"Thank you so much Magnus. Oh, and one more thing," I begin, turning to look at him with a big innocent smile on my face. "we need these for two days."

His eyes went wide and he muttered something unintelligent under his breath before turning back to me.

"Very well, go on then. I'll get busy here!"

We left him to go over the dress details, and headed down to lunch.

"Good afternoon ladies," My mother greeted us as we sat down. "I take it your meeting with Magnus Bane went well?"

I grin and nod, gosh I have been doing that a fair bit haven't I? Before digging into my soup. Maybe this won't be to bad after all…

_**Yay! Chapter three **_

_**I know there isn't much Jace in the story, other than in the beginning of this chapter, and I apologize for that you guys.**_

_**I am working on fitting him in more, I really am. Maybe in the next chapter or so, Clary and Jace will find themselves alone in a romantic setting…? **_

_**Who knows! Any way, review! And also I am still looking for a beta if any of you are interested.**_

_**REVIEW AND JACE WILL LOVE YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments! It's all Cassandra Clare **_

C P.O.V.

"Clarissa, dear?"

I turned my attention from the sketch pad in front of me, to my mother standing in the doorway of my chambers.

She smiled at me. "May I come in sweetheart?"

I nod at her, and scoot over a bit to make room for her on my bed. She sighed and sat down next to me, her dress skirts flowing everywhere.

"Look, Clarissa I understand that this is a shock to you but-"

"You realize I had this conversation with Maryse already, right?"

She laughs, and continues. "This is different. Now I understand that you may not be all too happy about this, but I wanted to give you something."

I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What is this 'something' you want to give me?" I ask, becoming interested.

She grins, and grabs my hand.

"Come with me!" She says excitedly. I follow her down the never ending corridors and up a spiraling stair case to her and father's chambers. I look at her suspiciously.

"Mother…"

She just shakes her head and leads me into her room.

"Now, I get that this wedding is hard on you. Trust me I do-"

"You married father though. You chose to and you love him."

She sighed, and took my hands in her again.

"When you were younger, I always pictured you getting married to a young handsome fellow, who loved you for exactly who you are, not because you're a princess." She sighed again, looking almost sad.

"Now I'll never get to see that day come because of this. Honey this is just as hard on me as it is on you. I was against the idea, and Maryse was as well when I explained this all to her, but your father insisted that I think of what's good for the countries."

"Mother you don't have to explain this to me, I get that you didn't want this but-"

Now she cut me off.

"I didn't bring you up here to explain, I brought you up here to give you something remember?" I nod my head.

"So now let me finish so I can give it to you." I smile at her and listen.

"Well, I always pictured you getting married in this," She said as she brought me threw her closet, to an attached segment. In it was the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many, but that was beyond the point.

It was absolutely breath taking. **(A/N: Pic on my profile)** it had almost a golden tint to it, and through out the dress were intricate designs. It had to thin straps that wrap around your neck, and a long train with a slightly puffed out front. All in all it was gorgeous! There were gloves and a hair burette in a case next to it, attached to a veil.

Tears pricked my eyes as I turned to my mother. I ran up to her where she stood in the entrance to the room, and hugged her.

"Oh my god, mother it's beautiful! I can't believe- you want me to have this?"

She nodded.

"I was married in this dress, and so was grandmother. She had it tailored for her way back, and when it came the time for me to marry she gave it to me. So now, I want to give it to you." By now we were both crying, but not because we were sad, they were tears of joy.

"Thank you so much mother! I- I don't know what to say I mean…" she laughed, and opened the case containing the veil piece and the gloves.

"Why don't we get the girls and Magnus, and we can get you into this dress?"

"What if the boys walk in on us though?" I laugh at the thought.

"Don't worry dear, we can send them out hunting. I'm sure they'd love to."

I nod. "Okay then! Let's go send them off and have the servants bring the dress."

While I went to persuade the guys to go out for a while, she got she got Sophie and Dorthea, the most trusted of our servants obviously.

I strode down the never ending halls with confidence, entering the 'den' as Sebastian puts it.

"Father," I began in an innocent voice. "Would you take everyone out hunting for a while? We were hoping to do some planning for the wedding and mother doesn't want any of you around to peek."

"We won't peek, I promise!" Seb said.

I laugh at him.

"Yes well, mother wants you all gone for the day, so we can do some fittings for us girls and so if you were here, of course you'd peek!" I said in a childish tone.

Jace raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something wrong with being curious as to what a bunch of girls are doing in a fitting room?"

"Ew, you boys always come up with the most wrong thoughts don't you? Whatever, look just be out of the house in the next ten minutes."

Just as he was going to reply, Sophie came in.

"Clarissa, we're ready for your dress fitting now. The dress is in the fitting room, and Isabelle, Maryse, and your mother are waiting for you."

I turn and give everyone a sheepish grin, and call over my shoulder, "Father! Mother will be upset if she finds out your still here in ten minutes!"

And I swear I heard him gulp.

I giggled with Sophie as we traveled threw the halls until we reached our destination.

"Okay princess! Let's get this wedding gown on you," Magnus said as soon as I came through the carved wooden doors. Isabelle squealed and clapped her hands, while Maryse chuckled at her, and mother simply smiled at me.

I smiled back and went with Magnus to try it on.

Twenty minutes later, I came out fully clothed in what used to be my mothers and is now my, wedding dress.

Every one gasped at me when I emerged, and I couldn't help but blush at the compliments I was getting.

Dorthea and Sophie, who were staying with us, brought over the vale and the gloves.

I was crying with the others, even Magnus and the servants, all hate towards the wedding gone.

Just then, father popped his head in along with Sebastian. My eyes widened at the sight of the two in the mirror.

"Valentine Morgenstern! What are you doing here? I thought Clarissa sent you and the rest of the boys hunting!" My mother's voice rose.

He gulped again, and defended himself.

"I just wanted to see how beautiful my daughter looks in her wedding dress, that's all."

"Yes? And tell me the boys are not behind Sebastian then."

He sighed and I heard Jace's chuckle from out side.

"Go away!" I yelled at them.

An audible 'awwww' was heard somewhere on the other side of the wall. I roll my eyes at the voice and have Dorthea close the door. She nodded and shooed the 'men' as she put it, out.

When they had been taken care of, we got back to admiring me. Not to sound selfish and conceited or anything but I mean, come on! This is my moment.

_**There it is! The beginning of the wedding planning. And also some heart felt moments between Clary and her mom there 3 I hope you guys liked it! I am so sorry it's not up sooner, and I know it's kind of short :/**_

_**Review and Jace will love you 3**_

_**-4everclacexoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it is all Cassandra Clare!**_

J P.O.V

I fidgeted with the wooden basket as I walked down the long corridors. It has only been a week but I have already started to memorize the endless hallways of the Morgenstern palace.

Wow, a week already. Since I met Clarissa, since I was engaged to her. I shook my head, and stopped in front of the door I have past so many times. Taking a breath, I bring my fist down on the hard wooden door of my 'fiancés' chambers.

C P.O.V

_Knock knock knock!_ Puzzled, I pull myself from my bed and answer the door. Who would be knocking on my door past midnight? Opening the large doors in front of me, I almost stop in my tracks.

"Jace?" I ask confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought," He held up a picnic basket. "that we could begin getting to know each other. I mean after all, we _are_ getting married."

I roll my eyes.

"And you thought that we would do that at," I peek down the hall to where the grandfather clock stood. "eleven thirty-three?"

He shrugged his shoulders, implying that the time was of no importance.

I sighed. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

He simply grinned and held out his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and immediately felt a spark. I almost gasp, but manage to hold it in. He led me down the same stair case that went to the greenhouse, though this time we went down instead of up. I look at him confused but he just shook his head and continued walking. I laugh a bit as we travel down the unfamiliar path.

Ten minutes later, we ended up outside around the back of the palace. I took in the forest before us, and turn to Jace who still held my hand tight in his. He tugged on it and we continued down a trail into the forest.

After almost ripping my dress and nearly tripping on a branch Jace decided to surprise me yet again this evening.

"Ah! Jace what are you doing?" I squealed as he swept me into his arms. He continued to carry me down the steep slope bridal style all the while laughing. I just glared at him until he finally set me down.

"Okay Princess. We're here." I had been so busy glaring at him I didn't even notice that we had stopped. Turning, I gasped. Jace had brought me to a lake! It was gorgeous... the moonlight shone down on us, and you could see bushes of some type of flour surrounding us. _Strange_... I thought. _The buds are all closed._

"Oh my god! Jace- Jace this is- this is..." I was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful?" He finished, staring at me. "I thought you would like it."

I look at him confused. "How'd you find this place?"

He laughed and began pulling things out of the basket. "Well," He began setting out a nice blanket. "after we found out about the engagement, I went for a walk to clear my head up a bit. I ended up down here. I've been down here a lot since then. I thought you might like to see it. And," he held out his hand to help me sit. "I was right."

I chuckled at this but didn't argue. He _was_ right. I loved this place, especially at night...

"Sandwich?" He offered. I raised an eyebrow and took the sandwich.

"Where'd you get a sandwich?" He grinned and bit into his.

"I made them." He said proudly. I laughed.

"What?" He asked laughing as well. "You don't think I can cook?"

I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich. _Oh, wow. That is one damn good sandwich..._

And apparently my expression showed it too, because a childish smile spread across his face.

"Good, right?"

I nod and take another bite.

"Where'd you learn to make a sandwich? Don't your cooks do that for you?"

He sighed and looked across the water. "My mother taught me, when I was younger."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Where did Maryse learn to -"

"Maryse and Robert aren't my real parents. They adopted me when I was ten. Before that I wasn't a prince. My mother did the cooking and my father did the hunting. Some days my father would take me with him when he went out on a hunt, and at when mother prepared the catch she would tell me exactly how you cook it and what made it taste so good."

I felt tears prick my eyes. "Jace, you don't have to-"

He shook his head and continued. "I feel like I should tell you. I don't know why but... I just do."

I nodded at him and took his hand. He looked down at our hands and carried on with his story.

"I had a nanny, she would look after me when mother and father went out. Her name was Amatis, and she would teach me piano. She was a professional player, and taught me well." He sighed and lay down, his head resting on the grass where the blanket didn't reach. I just sat, listening intently. "One night when we were practicing a piece together a police man showed up at our door. He said something had happened, something tragic."

Jace's voice became as soft as a whisper but he carried on. "My parents had been attacked by a pack of wolves while they had been strolling in the woods. The man said that they wouldn't last the night."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I shook my head and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, it's just- your parents. They seem like such nice people. I wish my family were as close as yours was."

He sat up and brushed the tears from my face.

"Clarissa-" He cut off, tilting his head slightly. "Clarissa is so long. What about Clary? Like Clary sage."

I smiled, and nodded my head, "Yeah, I think I like that."

He smiled at me too, not a grin or a smirk, a real smile. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked at him. "No, I'm glad you told me that. Now I know you better. And besides, I like this side of you. It's more peaceful to be around."

He smiled at me again, and pulled an apple out of the picnic basket. "How 'bout some desert now, huh?"

I giggle and watch him as he carefully cut the apple with a long silver blade. The handle had intricate designs and a red stone with an 'h' in the center that shone brightly under the moonlight.

"Here you go Clary," He handed me an apple. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Jace."

As we sat eating the apple, the town center clock rung out three times signalling that it was midnight.

"Look," Jace whispered into me ear. Spinning my head around, I am taken away by the sight in front of me. The buds on all of the bushes were opening up, revealing beautiful white flowers.

I turn my head back to look at Jace, not realizing how close we were. I gasp as he leans down and brushes his lips against mine. A spark shoots through my veins, and I reach up to in twine my fingers in his hair. He moves one hand to cup the back of my neck, and the other slides down to the small of my back pressing me closer to him. Our lips move in sync, and we stay there tangled in each other's embrace, the rest of the night, or morning, letting the beauty of the night surround us.

_**There you go! Your Clace fluff halfway through writing this I started to listen to a sad piano song on youtube so it may have been a little sad or whatever but I felt like that would help them 'get to know each other'. Anyway hope you like it!**_

_**Review and Jace will love you!**_

_**4everclacexoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 6

"I had a great time tonight Jace. Thank you." Clary said as they climbed up the never-ending stair well to her room.

He squeezed her hand and said, "So did I."

They stopped in front of Clary's door, and she leaned against the door frame.

"Good night," she yawned.

"Good night." Jace said, leaning to brush his lips across hers. It started off gently and then progressed into an aggressive passion.

Clary was first to pull back, gasping for breath. She stared up into the eyes of the boy in front of her, taking him all in. His slightly tousled hair, flushed cheeks, his crooked grin that never seemed to leave his face.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned on his heal and sauntered down the hall.

Clary slipped in side her room, softly closing the door behind her. She peeled off her dress and pulled on her night gown, before sliding into bed. Her thoughts were focused on Jace, and she found it hard to sleep with him on her mind.

She thought about how sweet he had been just earlier, how soft and gentle his touch was. It didn't seem like him. _Or maybe,_ she thought. _Maybe that's the real him and the other side of him doesn't seem like him… _By now she was just confusing herself. _ Maybe tomorrow I'll demon hunting. That always clears my head._

That was one thing no one knew about Clarissa Morgenstern. Her passion for demon hunting. Usually she would sneak off in the night, dressed in her black, tight fitting, sexy looking gear, but now was not the time. Not when she was so tired.

Clary didn't understand why she loved hunting demons. It could possibly be the adrenaline rush she got from being in potential danger, or simply killing demons and releasing her anger.

Ever since she was thirteen she had gone with her brother to the skirts of Alicante, a large city near the edge of Idris, where demons tend to lurk around waiting for the wards to go down so they could attack.

It was hard getting there due to the amount of people who kept watch of the city gates. They never let any one pass, so she and Sebastian had to be careful about it. Because it was such a dangerous place, they stocked up on weapons of all kinds. Daggers, swords, seraph blades, bows and arrows… she was particularly skilled with hand to hand, even against demons.

Seb, always worrying, brought a stele with him, not that Clary or him ever needed it.

It was nice, though. Like their brother sister bonding time.

Clary felt her eyelids start to close, and she let herself drift off, dreaming of the events she was to partake in tomorrow…

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I last updated and now this is a short chapter. Please don't kill me!**

**I have been bombarded with school work, and what not, plus Christmas is coming and I had a LOT of shopping to do.**

**But I am very very very sorry that I didn't give you a long chapter. This was kind of a filler.**

**Any way, please don't be too mad, and review!**

**I will update soon! I promise I am working on it.**

**- 4everclacexoxo**


End file.
